Angela: A Generator Rex story
by BumbleBee456
Summary: Angela wake up in ruins. And she has amnesia. Will she fall in love with the person who saved her? WARNING: Rated T. MIGHT be a brief sex scene in the middle and end, but nothing too graphic. Trying to do more of a fluff though.
1. The beginning

**Ok… so this is my first fan fiction EVER, so try to easy on me. But nevertheless, you can still give me constructive criticism and other things. This is** **probably** **going to be a really long one-shot. RATED T just to be safe! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Generator Rex and nor will I ever… even though it would be cool if I did. **

**Angela: A Generator Rex story**

_**Angela's POV:**_

I woke up in a haze. I had no idea where I was. I vision was blurred, but I could see the color of the sky. '_What was that color called again? Oh, that's right, orange'_ I thought to myself. It must be almost night time. My vision was back to normal now. I stood up slowly, afraid that I might fall. I noticed that I had a pain in my head. I reached it, now wishing I hadn't. I winced in pain. '_What happened?_' I thought to myself as I look at my bloody palm.

I saw that the ground was littered in rubble, rock and concrete everywhere. I started to walk around my location, I saw a huge building. It was not really affected what had happened here. Then, I saw a boy. He looked about 15 or 16, tanned skin, brown eyes, dark hair, and had goggles in his hair. He looked somewhat confused of my presence. Am I not supposed to be here?

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said back. I honestly didn't know.

"Ummm… ok. What is your name?" He tried again.

"I don't know." I responded. What _was_ my name?

"Ok. Do you know how old you are?"

"No."

"No?"

"That's what I said, didn't I?" I was started to get irritated.

"I don't feel so good." I said. I fell straight to the ground.

* * *

I woke up in an examining room. There was a lady there. I think she was a doctor. She had chestnut hair I think (My vision was a little blurry) and fair skin. She had a white lab coat on. I couldn't see her face though because she was turned around. I tried to sit up quietly but failed miserably.

"Well, I see you're awake." She turned around from what I think is her worktable.

"Who are you?" I asked. I just noticed how unbelievably pretty she looked.

"My name is Dr. Holiday. Do you know yours?" Her voice sounded so sweet. But I was still irritated at the Mexican boy.

"Didn't the Mexican boy tell you? I don't know anything. So might as well to stop asking me." I admit, I could have said that nicer.

"You mean Rex? No, he didn't."

"Who's Rex?" I asked. The. Dumbest. Question. Ever.

"Rex is 'the Mexican boy'." I felt myself blush.

"Oh." I said.

"I will be right back." Dr. Holiday disappeared into a room. A few minutes later, she came back with a paper bag.

She then went to the table she was at when I woke up and took something out of the bag. She started walking toward me with an empty shot. I felt my eyes going wide.

"Ummm… what are you going to do with that?" I asked nervously.

"I just need a sample of you blood to see if you're ok." She was now holding my arm ready to take my blood.

"No!" I screamed as the syringe was whacked out of her hand and flown across the room. And I didn't touch it at all. Her mouth was open and her eyes were wide. '_Why am I not surprised?' _I asked myself. Then, as soon after that happened, a man with green sunglasses and a green suite busted through the door.

"What was that?" He said with no emotion in his voice.

"It's nothing, Six." She said.

"Is 'Six' your real name?" I asked.

He chuckled. "No, of course not."

Dr. Holiday looked as shocked as ever. She stared at him He stared at her. I stared at them both. Then out of nowhere, Rex the Mexican boy ran into the room.

"Did I miss…?" He trailed off, distracted from my chest. '_What's wrong with my chest?' _I thought to myself.

Dr. Holiday must have noticed it, because she gave him an angry look.

"Well sorry for being a teenage boy." He apologized sarcastically and walked out of the room. Six started to walk out of the room when Dr. Holiday called him.

"I'm going to send," She motioned to me, not knowing my name. "To the workshop area later, I want you to see something. I'll call you when I'm sending over…" She motioned me again. I think she was referring to the I-Moved-The-Syringe-And-I-Didn't-Even-Touch-It incident. He nodded.

**A/N: Wow that took me longer than expected. Was that short or long? Or just perfect? I will continue with this story, but it might be a while. I don't know. Well, hope you like the beginning! **


	2. The Girl That No One Knows

**I'm back! I have some free-time right now, and I'm going to do as much as I can! :-) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Nothing at all.**

_**Angela's POV:**_

After Dr. Holiday was done taking blood (and I didn't do anything with the syringe this time) and going over the results with me, she said i had a clean bill of health. She had called the man who called himself Six to go to the workshop area. Since she was busy, she had Rex to walk me there. I had waited there until he came.

"This way, my lady." He said in a goofy voice.

"And you better act like a gentleman yourself, mister." Dr. Holiday said in a slighly angry voice. He nodded and we exited into the hallway.

The hallway was very... white. There was no other source of any color. The only thing else that was not white wat the occasional black of the men's uniforms. '_Where am I?'_ I thought to myself. I completely forgot to ask.

"What is this place anyway?" I asked Rex, who was beside me to my left.

"This is Providence."

"How about what state or city or country? I could be in India for all I know!" I quietly shouted.

"How do you know what India is if you don't know how old you are or your age?"

"I don't know. Just answer the question." I demanded.

"Ok, geez! Um... I really don't know. All I know is that it's in a remote desert somewhere in Arizona I think. I really don't know. I just have to ask Six or Holiday." He said.

"And speaking of Six, do you know what his real name is?" I asked. it has been on my mnd ever since I've met him, which was only a couple of hours ago. Speaking of...

"What time is it?" I asked.

He pulled out his phone. "It's about 8:00."

"What's the date?" I asked.

"January 14th, 2014. Why?" He asked. I stopped completly. I think I'm having a flashback.

(_**Flashback begins)**_

_I am at the park. I am with a boy that looks about Rex's age and a women in her late teens, maybe 18 or 19. We are sitting on a table they have at the park. It's really hot out. She starts to talk. The boy has blond hair, green eyes, and kind of looks like , Six, and Rex combined with facial apperances and body build. The women is VERY underweight, so much you can see her bones. She has black hair, blue eyes, and looks like an ex-model. _

_"So, one of you have any experience?" the women asked._

_"No, but everyone has to have their first one made." I said._

_"Yeah, everyone in this industry." The boy agreed._

_"Are you both going to be in it?" The women asked._

_"Yeah." The boy and I said together._

_"Ok. Ages?" The women asked._

_"I'm 18 and he's 19." I said._

_"Good. Any friends?" The women asked us._

_"Not one's old enough." I laughed._

_"Ok," She chuckled herself. "Well I'll do the best I can. You both look very promising." She walked up and left._

_"Brian," I said. "We are about to make a porn." I could feel my mischievous grin spread across my face._

_**(Flashback ends)**_

"Hello, Earth to girl," Rex was waving his hand near my face. I shoved it out of my face. "We have arrived."

"Thanks, Rex," I said. "Maybe tomorrow, we can make me a temporary name." I looked into the glass doors to see an impatient Six.

He smiled. "Ok. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." I kissed him on the cheek and proceeded to the workshop area. I looked back and just stood there, shocked. Did I do that too soon? I decided to ignore it.

The workshop area was just a colorless as the hallway, or the examining room. There was about 5 or 6 white tabes with 4 black chairs at each one. There was only a few workers there, mostly hanging out or having a snack. I wonder why they have to wear masks over their heads all the time. I would have hated that. Six motioned me to the table closest to the door.

"So... anything you want to show me?" He asked me.

"No." I simply said.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Yeah." I said.

"Ok, I didn't want to have to do this..." He slid out his sword that I didn't even see he had. Wow, I am not the most observant one.

He quickly put it to my throat. I knew he would never hurt me, but for some reason, I then again threw it across the room, almost hiting a worker. And again, I didn't use my hands. I guess he noticed that, because when he retrieved it from the other side of the room, he bowed his head. That was kind of creepy. He pulled out his phone and it looked like he was texting. After a couple of minutes, he slid the phone back into his pocket.

"Come here." He ordered. I followed.

As we were walking, I remembered my flashback and I still didn't understant something.

"Six, what is a porn?" I asked. He stopped and looked at me. I couldn't see his emotion becaause of his sunglasses. Then he just kept walking.

After a few minutes, we reached a door. Six opened it. There was a bed, a black, flat box on the wall, a dresser, and another door. Just as he greeted me good night and told me that Dr. Holiday would bring me up clothes, I stopped him before he could leave.

"You still didn't answer my question." I said with my arms crossed.

"Ask me again in the morning. We have a busy day tomorrow, so get some sleep. Dr. Holiday is going to have you take a test and we are going to the training room." 

My face lit up. "Can Rex come with us?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied. He closed the door and I looked in the other room. It was a bathroom. There was a stand-up shower, a bathtub, a sink, and a toilet. It doesn't seen that much, but it was spaced out. I lay on the bed and fall asleep before Dr. Holiday could send me up pajama's.

**A/N: Wow! Two chapters in one day! Sorry the first one was so short, but still good! Please leave comments and say what you like about the story so far or what you didn't like. All is welcome! **


	3. Re-Understanding The World

**It's me again! So, I think I might only have time to make one more chapter today but let's see how it goes! I know it looks like I'm going to use Angela's POV throughout the whole story, but don't worry! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Generator Rex or any other T.V show for that matter.**

**Chapter 3**

_**Angela's POV:**_

I woke up in the same clothes I had on yesterday, a white short-sleeved shirt and capri black jeans that I borrowed from Dr. Holiday. Then the thought came to idea.

'_What do I look like anyway's?_' I got up and headed to the bathroom. I gasped.

'_Wow... I'm as pretty as Dr. Holiday.' _ I thought to myself.

I had golden locks of hair, each lock perfectly in place, which is weird because I just woke up. I had a piece of hair across my forehead. There was a bandage wrapping across the other side of my face where I must have had a cut. I had a long face shape, blue upturned eyes, a bow shaped lips.

'_Wait, how did I know all of that?' _I thought to myself. I decided to ignore it.

Anyway, I have a mediun skin tone with no blemish in sight. I wonder what face wash I have been using.

'_Again, how did I know that?_'_'_ I thought again. I decided to ignore that to. It seens to me that I'm ignoring much lately.

I walked out of the bathroom and closed the door. I sat on my bed and analyzed the flat, black box on the wall when I heard a soft knock. I looked at the clock. It's 10:38am.

"It's me, Dr. Holiday," She said in a quiet voice, "Can I come in?"

"Yes." I responded. She slowly opened the door and peeked her head in.

"There has been a change of plans for today. You are going to see White Knight, the person who leads his place. He wants to see what you can do. We have pushed the test and training until next Tuesday. Is that OK with you?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Rex also said something about you two meeting today? What is that about?"

I smiled. "We are going to make a name for me, at least until we know my real one."

"Oh, OK," She smiled too. "I'll send Six up to get you when it's time to meet White Knight." She waved goodbye before she closed the door.

I then got to thinking, why can't I remember my name or age. Then I remember Dr. Holiday went over the blood results.

**Yesterday, before Angela went to the workshop area:**

"OK," Dr. Holiday was reading the sheet of paper through, "No diseases, no allergies, not pregnant, no STD's...nothing." She furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You don't have nanites in your blood." I can see she was talking more to herself that me.

"What are nanites?" I asked.

"I'll explain after we are done with this." She said. But I didn't know one thing she said I didn't have.

"Dr. Holiday, what are STD's?" I asked her. She looked at me, shocked.

"You don't know what sexually transmitted diseases are?"

"Oh." I felt myself blush. We then went over every single detail about nanites, the history, what E.V.O's how they made people if they got out of control, and what Rex can do with them. I was shocked.

"So your saying that Rex can cure E.V.O's with his hands? And he can make machines out of them? That's not possible at all!" I said, sounding like a five year old trying to outwit an adult.

"Oh it's very possible." She said grinning.

"Wait, but if Rex is an E.V.O, then how isn't he a monster?" I asked.

"Well, in simple terms, they are not _but_ under control, but he can use it as he please." She explained to me.

"Oh." I said.

**Back to the present:**

What snapped me out of my memory was the a knock at the door. It was Six. It was time.

"Are you ready?" He asked me through the door.

"Yes." I said. I opened the door and we walked until we reached a pair of double doors. I opened them.

The room was massive! There was a really big flat box on the wall like in my room. There was also a table and chairs with wheels on them. I forgot what they were called. Anyways, after being in there for a few seconds, a man popped on the black box. He was very light, white hair, grey eyes, and white clothing. '_No wonder it's colorless around here._' I thought. He looked mean and spiteful, problebly because he had a stressed-out face. He then looked at me with a hint of amazement.

"So, I hear you have special skill." I notice he had a hint of friendliness in his voice. He was just trying to be nice to me like all of the others because they think they'll scare me. I'm not that big of a wuss. If only I could tell them that.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Wel, can I see it?"

"Ok, I'll try." I searched the room and couldn't find anything I'm not scared to break, so I tried something different. I lifted up Six.

"Put. Me. Down." Six said warningly. I put him down.

"I'm impressed." White Knight said.

"Thanks. Am I excused now?" I asked, now remebering Rex.

"Yes." Both Six and White Knight said.

"Do you know where Rex is?" I asked Six.

"Yes, he's in his room."

"Ok. Thanks." I'll just find it myself. But after I closed the door I could still hear them.

"She is an extraordinary girl. We could really use her." Six said, sounding like he was trying to persuede White Knight to do something.

"I agree. I allow her to stay. But she needs a name." White Knight said.

"Rex has taken care of that."

"Good."

"Aren't you a sneaky one?" Someone said in my ear.

**Hope you liked that! It has been wonderful writing this chapter. Well, I think I have time to write another chapter today, so let's see what happens! Again, open for comments, both good or bad. Please review! **


	4. The New Her

**A/N: Sorry it took me this long, I got grounded! So don't blame me, blame my parents!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Generator Rex. If I did, Angela (the unnamed girl in this story) would be in the series.**

_**Angela's POV:**_

I turned around to find Rex standing next to me with a grin ear to ear. It was kind of creepy if you ask me. I guess I will have to get used to it if I'm going to live here.

"You scared me!" I said holding my hand to my chest.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

"For what?" I asked him with a curious tone.

"To make you a name."

"Oh. I guess." I said as we walked to his room.

His room was larger than my room. It had pipes for some strange reason, It had a flat box like in my room, a thicker smaller box with controls that went with it, a bed ( of course) and a couple of drawers. It looked basically like my room, but a lot brighter.

"Wow." I said in amazement.

"I know right?"

"But what is that?" I pointed at the flat box.

"That's a T.V." He explained to me.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"Well, you can watch shows or movies on it or play video games with the xbox." **(I really don't know what type of gaming console he used, so I just guessed what I think boys like the most.) **He said. He then turned it on. I think he saw me flich because of what he said.

"Don't worry, it's not gonna hurt you." He said as he turned it off.

"That will be for next time." He said.

"Oh, ok." I simply said. He handed me a pen and paper.

"Let's get brain storming!" He exclaimed. We started to write.

We wrote and wrote for a whole hour. God that was boring! But I have lots of names down.

"Ok. So this is how it's gonna go. I say a name, if you like it, I circle it, if you don't, we cross it out. When I'm done with names, you say last names and I'll tell you if it's weird or not. Ok?" He said .

"Alright." I said.

"Ok. First name: Heather." He said.

"No." I said.

"Ok. What about Abby?"

"That's good."

"Ok. _Circle_. Umm... Lisa?"

"Yeah."

"Naomi?"

"NO!"

"Ok. Jeez! Ummm... Amy?"

"Ok."

This went on until he said the perfect name. It was fenimine but someone you wouldn't want to mess with. It was perfect of me.

"What about Angela?" Rex said with despair in his voice, having turned down most of his suggested named.

"That. Is. Perfect! Thank you so much!" I sat up from his bed and hugged him, but I lost balance because of sinkness of his bed and landed on him. We laughed while I'm still on top of him. We stopped laughing and I leaned in and his did also for a kiss. Our lips almost touched when Six walked in on the most horrible moment possible. I quickly got off of Rex and stormed out. My god Six! Why couldn't you come later! I was so deep into thought I ran into Dr. Holiday.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized.

"Oh, it's fine. I was looking for you anyways. I want you to meet someone."

"Ok."

Dr. Holiday and I walked to yet another room. How many rooms do they have in this place? It seems that there is 50 rooms each level. We came to what I think was the kitchen.

"Well, here he is." Dr. Holiday smiled. What I saw was unbelieveable.

"You want me to meet a monkey?" I said with disbelief.

"Actually chimpanzee to be correct." The chimpanzee said. My eyes gotton wide and my mouth was open in disbeleif. The money talked. The monkey can talk. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh.

"Hello, are you okay?" The monkey asked me.

"Am I hallucinating or did that monkey just talked?" I asked.

"Chimpanzee!" The monkey said.

"No, your not hallucinating. This is Bobo Haha." Dr. Holiday said. I snickered at his name. Haha! His last name is Haha! Who's smart idea was that? I was so in deep thought, I didn't notice that his hand was ready for me to shake. We shook hands.

"Oh, and I forgot, what's for dinner?" Bobo asked.

"Pizza." Dr. Holiday responded. All this talk about food is making me hungry. I haven't ate since I got here. Dr. Holiday offered me some food, but I wasn't hungry. I haven't eatten in basically 2 days! I then heard my stoumach growling. I can't wait to eat.


	5. Waiting

A/N: Sorry it took me so long for me to update! I've been really busy with the recent surgery I had. I'll try to update more often. And on another note, sorry if the story is not how I usually do it; it's about 8 in the moring and I can barely think straight! And sorry if this is a little OOC too. And also to tell you, the show never happened. The Nanite Event (I think that it was called that. Foggy memory) happened, but not all the extra stuff in between. Like for example, Rex never met Circe. But he's 16 and so is Angela. So... yeah. Well, all that said, On with the story!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, which sucks a lot!

Rex's POV:

Angela and I are currently waiting for the Holiday to bring the pizza's. I'm showing Angela how to use a get's the basics of it, like volume, channels, and input changing (I didn't show her the setting and main menu and all of that stuff, because, well, why would she need to know that?). And you know what's really weird, well last night,I was trying to do my homework,and failing at it, when Angela come into my room, peeks at my math homework (which was matrix algebra), grabs it, my pencil, and a book and got it done in 5 minutes! And when I turned it in at school, I found out that she got them all right! I was so shocked and amazed you couldn't believe it! I was going to tell Dr. Holiday about it, but now that I think about it, I'm not sure I want to give up free homework 'help'. Before, I had to pay Noah to do it, so might as well, right?

So anyways, we were watching TV in my room, some lame TV show that was kind of boring and stupid. We were both obviously bored, and I wanted to do something else.

"Wanna do something else?" I asked.

"Like what." She asked with a blond brow up in the air and a half grin.

"I don't know." I said while thinking what to do. I saw she was thinking too because she kept rubbing her lips together.

"I know," She exclaimed, "We can have a drawing contest! Wouldn't THAT be fun?" She asked excitedly.

"Your gonna win, though. I'm a terrible drawer. My art grade at school even says it."

"Well, I might be just as terrible or even worse!" She exclaimed again. What is she, hyper or something?

"Ok, fine. But don't say I didn't warn you!" I laughed. She got up and quickly grabbed two skech pads, pencils, and a timer. Wait, how did she know where everything was? There were in drawers and everything. That was kind of creepy...

"Let's say... what... 5 minutes?" She asked while I turned the TV off.

"Ok." I said as she started to timer and we were scribbling furiously at the paper.

5 minutes later...

DING!

We heard the timer and quickly put down our pencils.

"Ok, on three we turn our drawings around. Ok?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

"1...2...3!" We all said together as we both turned our drawings around.

Mine's was just an odd looking tree. It looked like there was a bush on top and a skinny looking highlighter holding it up. Around it was some very tall grass. And when I say tall I mean almost as tall as the wood of the tree tall. Her's on the other hand, was magnificent. Like a person who went to art school good. It was a rose pedal I think with perfectly placed rain drops on them. The I thought 'Did she really do that in five minutes'? I was quite impressed. It was just... wow. I'm so going to show everyone.

"So, what do you think?" She asked me.

"It's amazing." That's all I could really say.

"Really?" She asked, somehow unsure of herself.

"For real." I said while smiling at her. Gosh she was pretty. Perfect to every blond strand. I was practically drowning in her sea blue eyes. Her perfect figure. And her lips are as full as we are about to be when the pizza's come. 'Wow Rex, how poetic.' I said sarcastically to myself. Do. Not. Think. Those. Thoughts! Especially when she's right here! I mentally smacked myself. Then I realized she had turned the TV back on and was watching something on the Science channel. I then knew she was watching something on astronomy because they had pictures of asteroids and stars and lots of other geeky things like that. She seemed really into it because she didn't even noticed when I sat with her on the floor and took some of the blanket she was using to cover myself up. It got strangely cold all of the sudden. First, it was quite warm in here and now I'm freezing. I wonder if Angela had something to do with it. I doubt it though. I was into my thoughts so much I didn't even noticed that Angela was really close to me. It's not like I mind, though. I kind of liked it.

Then I started to think about our relationship. It has grown dramatically over the few days. I mean we were practically dating, at least in my mind, and I barely knew anything about her. I told her about my past and the Nanite Event (even though Holiday beat me to it), Noah, and all sorts of things. But I know it wouldn't help much though, she would just get mad and say she doesn't remember anything. Even though I knew she was lying, I know she knows at least something. I just wish she would trust me enough to tell me...

A/N: Well, there you guys go! I know it's short, but I REALLY need to take a nap! I'll try to update today...

Please review, favorite, all that stuff. Bye!


	6. Mother Knows Best

**A/N: I know... I'm sorry. I was planning to update the last chapter yesterday, but my internet was acting up on my computer. So... same with last chapter, it may seen a little (or a lot) OOC, but you know I'm not an expert on GR. And just a heads up, this chapter might be pretty dull at first. But warning, there will be cursing in this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own GR (I'm gonna just call it that now...)**

_**Rex's POV: **_

Dr. Holiday has came back with the pizza and it's eating time! I saw Bobo dig in first. I think Six was eating something else or was somewhere out. Dr. Holiday went out because she wanted me to watch Angela. She doesn't like pizza that much anyway. So it was just me, Angela, and Bobo. This was bound to get awkward.

"So.. Angela it is?" Bobo asked her.

"Yeah. It's Angela." She said shyly. I saw her eye the piece of pizza I got for her like it was pointing a gun to her head.

"Don't worry. You'll like it." I said while smiling.

"How do you know that?" She asked with her smart grin.

"Because everyone likes pizza. Right Bobo?" I asked him while he was stuffing his face.

"Yeah," He said with food in his mouth, "Everyone".

"Fine," She said, defeated, "I'll try it. But if I don't like it, never again."

"Ok, just eat it already." Bobo said impatient. Angela slowly bit a small piece of it off and chewed it thoroughly. Then there was a face that she made. Was it... surprise?

"It's ok," She said while putting the piece down. "It's not the best thing in the world." Then I remembered something.

"Angela," I said while she turned to me, "How heavy can you lift?"

"Umm.. I'm not sure," She said while looking puzzled. Shoot, I would be too if somebody asked me that. "I don't think much." She said while feeling her arms.

"No, not that. Your brain." I said, now in a serious voice. Bobo looked as confused as she did.

"Well, I picked up Six, and even that wasn't hard." She said, now deep in thought.

"Wait, Six let you pick him up?" I asked.

"Well... not really. I kind of just did it." She said while I was laughing.

"If I did that, he would-" I started to say as Dr. Holiday ran into the room.

"Rex, we have an E.V.O in Vegas. Bobo, you come too. Angela, you should stay here." She said.

"Sorry Angela, duty calls. We shouldn't be that long anyways. Maybe 2 hours at the most." I said rushed.

"Oh, Ok. Bye then." She said seeming almost sad.

"It's ok. I'll be back before you know it." I said, smiling.

"Ok," She said lightened up. "See you soon!" She said as she kissed my cheek and skipped off somewhere. Wow. She actually kissed me! I can't believe it!

"Rex, come on! Six will meet you guy's there." Dr. Holiday said with a hint of urgency.

"Oh, ok." I said while I left the room and slipped on my goggles.

_**Angela's POV:**_

I was sitting in my room watching the TV. I was so bored! I couldn't be any less. There was noting on TV and nobody to socialize with. Then I had another flashback...

_**Flashback Starts:**_

I was sitting on the stairs of a... trailer? I was texting a girl named Sophia as it said on the I.D. I was wearing a plain dark blue t-shirt and shorts. And when I say they were short, they were short. I think we were gossiping with each other or something like that. Who's hooked up with who or who cheated on who, or something so random like that. Then I hear a women's voice.

"Albany Claire Hollis, you get your ass in this house right now!" The women said. I sighed.

"What?" I asked as I stepped into the house. The house was worse than I thought. There were plates and clothes everywhere. There were also empty bottles of liquor and full ash trays. And it reeked of ketchup and cigarettes.

"What the hell is this?" She asked me while shoving papers in my face.

"What are you, blind?" I asked her.

"Stop being a smart ass. You are failing school. And sadly, the highest grade you have is a D-. A D-!" She yelled.

"Well maybe if you weren't such an alcoholic bitch I'd get better grades!" I yelled back.

"Well maybe if you weren't the biggest whore in Newark I wouldn't drink!" She said, really upsetting me, I guess.

"You know what? Fuck you." I said while leaving my house.

_**Flashback Ends:**_

Wow, that was... deep. And then I remembered the name. My name? Albany Claire Hollis. I wonder, why did my mom name me after the capitol of New York? And where is Newark? Then, I decided to write down what I already know about myself.

1. Name is Albany Claire Hollis

2. Lives in Newark

3. Lives in a trailer house

4. Mom is an alcoholic

5. Have a friend name Sophia

6. Not doing well in school

7. Apparently a whore, at least in my mother.

Then I thought: Is she my mother? She could be my aunt or an older cousin. Like, a really old cousin. She looked maybe in her mid 30's, a lighter shade of blond than me, lighter blue eyes, and now that I think about it, she also had a tattoo on her arm. I think it was a... star? I don't know, I'll just have to wait and see. Then I thought of something so obvious. Search it dumb ass! Rex showed me how to use the internet and the computer. I then searched 'Newark'. I was surprised at what I was seeing.

_**(A/N: I got this from Wikipedia and this might be long, but I skipped the less important details. And also BTW, it might not be all correct.)**_

'Newark, or also locally is the largest city by population in the U.S. state of New Jersey, and the county seat of Essex County. One of the nation's major air, shipping, and rail hubs, the city had a population of 277,140 in 2010, making it the nation's 67th most-populous municipality, after being ranked 63rd in the nation in 2000.'

'Newark is divided into five geographical wards, and contains neighborhoods ranging in character from bustling urban districts to quiet suburban enclaves. Newark's Branch Brook Park is the oldest county park in the United States and is home to the nation's largest collection of cherry blossom trees, which number about 4,300.'

'Newark is New Jersey's largest and second-most racially diverse city ,after neighboring Jersey City. It is divided into five political wards, which are often used by residents to identify their place of habitation. In recent years, residents have begun to identify with specific neighborhood names instead of the larger ward appellations. Nevertheless, the wards remain relatively distinct. Industrial uses, coupled with the airport and seaport lands, are concentrated in the East and South Wards, while residential neighborhoods exist primarily in the North, Central, and West Wards.'

'Newark lies in the transition between a humid subtropical and humid continental climate, with cold, damp winters and hot, humid summers. The January daily mean is 31.6 °F ,and although temperatures below 10 °F are to be expected in most years, sub-0 °F readings are rare; conversely, some days may warm up to 50 °F. The average seasonal snowfall is 29.5 inches, though variations in weather patterns may bring sparse snowfall in some years and several major Nor'easter in others, with the heaviest 24-hour fall of 25.9 inches occurring on December 26, 1947. Spring and autumn in the area are generally unstable yet mild. The July daily mean is 77.4 °F, and highs exceed 90 °F on an average 27 days per year, not factoring in the oft-higher heat index.

I also did more research and found out that Newark, New Jersey is not the safest place to live. But... wow. Next on the search list, me. I hacked into the New Jersey school data base, which really wasn't that hard. I think I've overestimated my skills. And there's not as much Albany Hollis's in New Jersey. I looked for just 10 minutes through school pictures until I found myself. And wow, I'm a make-up user. I had on silver eye shadow, a lot of mascara, and really red, glossy lips. My hair was different from my usual curls. It was straightened, with bangs. It actually looked really pretty. the make-up though was a little over the top. I looked at my grades. Wow, I was failing. And my 'mother' was right, my highest grade was a D-. Then, I switched over to my class schedule. I was in, not surprisingly, lower grade classes. I then looked on the contact information. There was an address and a phone number. I quickly wrote in down and looked into my family more. Sadly, all I could find was that my sister I think went to the same school. it was called Pearson High. My sister, on the other hand was named Argentina. What a pretty name. I heard someone coming, so I closed the laptop that I'm 'borrowing' from one of the masked people. I still don't know what they do. I'll have to ask Rex or someone tomorrow. I looked at my clock. It's 11:30. I put on my jammies and went to bed.


	7. A Lazy Shopping Day

**A/N: Hello! Sorry it's been SOOOO long! I was really busy for a couple weeks. A note: It's mostly going to be just Angela's POV and Rex's. It might change up just to keep up with the story. So, without further delay, I present to you chapter 7! Oh, and BTW I forgot to mention that the story is FAR from over so don't worry! :-)**

**Warning: There will be cursing at the end.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! :-(**

_**Angela's POV:**_

_**1 1/2 months later...**_

I AM SO EXCITED! I had trained with Six for only a month and I'm ready. He even said so himself! He said that I already knew a lot of stuff. A lot. Rex kept on joking that I was a warrior princess in my past life. He still jokes about it. Six said that he thinks that I will be a great Providence agent one day. We've worked on not just hand-to-hand combat (a new term in my vocabulary courtesy of Six), but my Telekinesis.

I also took a test given to me by Dr. Holiday called an IQ test I think she said. When she got the results back she was amazed. She said I was a genius and given the score of 201. She didn't believe it; she made me take it 4 times and it always came back the same. And this was the same person that a 'D-' was her best grade. Maybe I was really smart but didn't show it.

Providence also classified me as 'a secret weapon' since I was not missing. I can hardly call myself that special. I was happy, delighted even, but it got me thinking. Was I that horrible to my mother that she would want me? That made me feel like freaking crap. I mean, maybe she'd want me if she knew how much I've changed. First off, I haven't cursed at all, I'm not looking as much of a whore I was in the school picture. I mean, silver eye shadow though? That screams whore. What was I thinking! I mean, come on!

As for my mental health, Dr. Holiday diagnosed me with Dissociative Amnesia. She says it's when a person loses long gapes of memory, usually due to a stressful or a traumatic experience. This had gotten worried. What was that bad that made me lose a large quantity of memory? Anyways, she says that my memories still exists, but they are buried deep inside in my head. They are ways to 'un-bury' them if you'll call it that, since the memories can resurface by a trigger. Well, duh, Dr. Holiday.

I am currently working on Rex's homework because Rex is too lazy to do it himself. At least I can pretend to get paid for it. And it's something to do, even though it doesn't challenge my mind as much as I would want it to. It's so boring to just sit here cooped up only hanging out with Dr. Holiday, the other doctors and nurses, and Six. I don't dare try to mingle with the soldiers. They look, judging on facial position, too serious and mean. I wish I could go to school with Rex. If only...

I am interrupted from my thoughts by a soft knock. It's obviously Dr. Holiday. I walk to and open the door to find her with a serious look on her face. I am puzzled why she looks like that. Did I do something wrong?

"Can I come in?" She asked softly.

"Of course." I responded barely above a whisper. She walked into my room and sat on my perfectly made bed.

"You know, we can go and get some decorations for your room if you want." She said kindly.

"No, this is fine for now." I said. "What do want to talk about?" I asked

"So, you know you are going on your first mission in a week, and I wanted to talk to you about what's... socially acceptable and what's not." She started awkwardly.

"Ummm... ok." I said.

"Well, for starters, I've noticed that you've been... giving signs of affection towards Rex. That can maybe be misinterpreted to someone else."

"Oh. Ummm, ok." I said yet again. We're not even been having this conversation of a minute and I can already feel myself blushing.

"That's basically it, except, you know, no going somewhere with strangers, don't consume something that strangers give you, don't-"

"Ok. I get it." I said, cutting her off.

"Ok. I'll send someone up to get you when lunch is done. "

"Ok."

"And Angela," She started. "At 1:00, I'm taking you clothes shopping, my treat." She said

She left and closed the door before I had a chance to argue with her.

I looked at my clock. It's now exactly 10:23. I have about three hours to do Rex's homework. And not that I think about it, how did he get all of tonight homework early. 'That thief' I jokingly thought to myself. After about two minutes I was done with everything and checked it. Zero hours down, three to go. I sat there for about five minutes, thinking of what I should do. Then it came to me. My research about my past. Duh! Anyways, I almost ran to my computer. I started to search my sister, Argentina on the national database. Wow, I am smart! Anyways, I found her digital birth certificate:

**(A/N: I got this from a website and IDK if it's right or not...)(But it's the idea that counts :-) )( Changed it up a bit... instead of the TOB being 24hr, It's now 12hr.)**

**US STANDARD CERTIFICATE OF LIVE BIRTH:**

**CHILD:**

**NAME: Argentina Levine Hollis**

**TIME OF BIRTH: 3:54am**

**SEX: F**

**DOB: 2/7/1996**

**FACILITY NAME: University Of New Jersey Hospital**

**LOCATION OF BIRTH: Newark, New Jersey, USA**

**MOTHER:**

**MOTHER'S CURRENT LEGAL NAME: Stella Dianne Whitney **

That's all it said for my mother. How odd...

**FATHER:**

**FATHER'S CURRENT LEGAL NAME: Harrison Hollis**

**DOB: 8/2/1968**

**BIRTHPLACE: Las Vegas, NV, USA**

Wow. I got up and grabbed my notebook of already know things and wrote down:

8. Have a sister named Argentina, who is 18

in Newark, New Jersey

10. Have a mother named Stella Dianne Whitney

11. Have a father named Harrison Hollis, who is 46

I suddenly gotten really tired. I closed the 'borrowed' computer and took a nap right in the chair. After 30 minutes, I woke up. It was freezing! I looked on the thermometer on the wall and... wow... 18 degree's Fahrenheit! I tried to turn it up until I got all the way to 100 degree's and it was still cold! After waiting for a good 15 minutes, I decided to turn it back to the usual 70 degree's. I then saw something that was unbelievable. My hands were frozen! I mean, completely covered with ice! I tried to scratch them off, then put them in hot water, but it never worked! Now, I'm completely freaking out and possibly on the verge of having a nervous breakdown when it suddenly got warmer to the previous temperature and the ice on my hands melted. That. Was. Weird. I decided to ignore it of now.

I then suddenly had gotten tired, no, exhausted, as if something just sucked all the life and energy from me. I plopped back onto my bed and quickly fell asleep.

About 2 hours later, I woke up to the sound of a knock. I looked at my clock which says 1:10pm. *signs*. It's time for Dr. Holiday. As I shook off the desperate feeling of going back to sleep, I slowly walked to the brown door. Now that I think of it, my room is pretty brown and tan. I might take up Dr. Holiday's remodeling offer. I swung the door open to find, not surprisingly, Dr. Holiday with a warm grin on her face. So warm it was almost disturbing, if that makes sense.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, Ok. Where to?" I asked her as we walked to the entrance. I have not really seen the outside really. Good thing I get to go now, I was starting to get a little stir crazy.

"The mall." She said.

"Well, at least I can get my own clothes. And thank you." I smiled while trying to sound as awake as possible.

"Your welcome. And I'm sorry it's taken so long. I've been really busy and-" She started to say.

"It's fine. Good thing we are the same size!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah." She said while smiling.

We walked to this garage-like room. It was mostly grey, except for the black spaceship looking vehicles and the occasional soldiers walking and would sometimes wave to me and Dr. Holiday. Then we stopped in front of a blue car.

"Who's car is this, and why is it two seated?" I asked curiously.

"It's Providence property and it's two seated because it's a 2014 Ferrari California." She said with pride.

"Can I drive?" I asked.

"Do you even know how to drive? And the answers no, by the way. This car it too fast for a beginner driver." She stated. She then waved me to the passenger seat.

"And you are more experienced?" I said jokingly.

"You can bet on that. I'm not that young, you know."

"Yeah, right. What are you, 20?"

"For your information Missy, i'm-" She was cut off by the engine roaring. "years old." She said with a hint of smugness.

"Ok." I said we talked like that for the hour it took us to get to the mall. We got out and headed in and went to the first store we saw. It was a shoe store, but she bought me a really cute pair of pink, blue, and purple plaid sneakers. After that, we went to a jewelry store and got my ears pierced (it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would) and Dr. Holiday got necklaces, earrings, and rings. After that, we went to a clothes store finally, having already spent 2 hours there, forgetting what we came for.

There was a lady at a desk and 2 others, another women and a man. They greeted us just like they did with the other customer and we looked. I didn't know what to looked for, so Dr. Holiday was kind enough help me (really it was me standing around and her grabbing random things without really looking at them. Good thing there were size sections.

"Here you go!" She said while handing me a large pile of clothes and leading me to a dressing room. I can now see her random pick of clothes. First, it was a super tight dress (as it is supposed to be tight) that made me look like a prostitute (another word a learned from 'overhearing' Rex on his online games). Of course, Dr. Holiday said no. Next, It was a lime green bikini. Why did she get me this? I showed it to her and we got it, just in case. Not like I'd ever use it though. Then, the perfect outfit. It was a short-sleeved pink mini dress with dark brown leggings. We both agreed that it was the perfect one. Since it was already 4:00, we decided to call it a day.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. Dr. Holiday, Rex, Bobo, Six and I ate dinner quietly. After dinner Rex and I went and watched TV until 10:00 since it was Thursday, a school night. I stayed up until 12:00 when I fell asleep watching the Science channel. But I had a weird dream...

I was falling into darkness when I heard someone. 'Angela!' I then fell to a damp, cold floor. I saw the outline of a person. A women. It suddenly got brighter, bright enough to see the figure. I gasped. It was me. The old me. She looked into my eyes with mischief.

"I'm gonna take my body back, at least for a day." She said.

"Albany, please don't. Don't ruin anything." I said, knowing that I couldn't do anything to stop her.

"I can do whatever the hell I want! But, I'll be nice and won't cause too much damage, sister." She said the last part rich with anger while I was sucked into darkness again.

_**Albany's POV:**_

This was going to be fun.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry again it took so long, I meant to finish this yesterday but I had a major case of writers block. It won't be a while until I update, maybe a few weeks or so. I'm gonna be really busy so I won't have time. But, I know this, The next chapter will ALL be in Albany's POV. **


End file.
